


A simple enough game

by YGJK97



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Uh Elliot's barely there, but hes still mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love him?” A simple enough question with a simple enough answer, although realistically speaking the truth behind that answer can be quite complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple enough game

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi, hope you enjoy

“Do you love him?” A simple enough question with a simple enough answer, although realistically speaking the truth behind that answer can be quite complicated. She watched her husband pause in tying his tie, his cold blue eyes watching her from the mirror “What?” The tone is impassive but also underlined with caution, a caution that makes her pounce without getting into trouble. She looks up casually from cleaning her nails on the bed and replies with an innocent tone “Elliot Alderson I mean, do you love him?” The blank look entered Tyrell’s face as his hands finally slipped from the tie before facing her “You’ve been looking through my things” It isn’t a question, so she doesn’t answer, instead she continues on as if she never heard him “You seem to be stalking him endlessly, and keeping notes on him at that- he doesn’t even work for the corporation, so I’m just going to ask again, do you love him?” Tyrell’s face scrunches up in pure fury as his jaw locked and he replied with a growl “No” “Obsessed?” “No” “Infatuated?” “No!” This time his fist meets the mirror and shatters it instantly, his eyes still locked on hers as if he was above pain itself, she barely even bats an eyelash at his rather childish tantrum. “It was just a question” she shrugs carelessly not in the least bit apologetic, her eyes returning to her nails as she returned to cleaning them. 

He had answered her question when he punched the mirror, Tyrell barely showed any emotion when it came to anything outside of work and yet here he was, red in the face with pure rage shining in his cold dead blue eyes, for another man at that. This Elliot Alderson was someone worth meeting apparently. 

As a child growing up her mother always gushed about the Wellick’s, or more specifically Tyrell Wellick- the boy who was undeniably handsome, smart, and very close to her age. The problem was, was that she hated him, her heart belonged to another; who was from a poor family and would most likely go nowhere in life because of his continuous household problems, but she still loved him nonetheless. That all came to a standstill, however, when her father decided she had ‘come of age’ and Tyrell Wellick had apparently chosen her to be his bride to be. She never stopped hating him since then. Although unlike other female’s she decided not to throw a tantrum about it, instead just using him for things she wanted and liked because it would be impossible to try and over throne her Father’s word, he was a man and she was a smart girl who happened to be cursed with female parts. She hadn’t known love since then and never wanted to again. 

And if Tyrell actually believed he could fall in love and leave her behind, then he really was a fool, if she couldn’t be happy why should he?   
Elliot Alderson happened to actually be a very interesting person, albeit closed off and rather shy, but she found him interesting and it was a nice evening for once. When Tyrell found out he was anything but pleased of course. The glass cup he threw at her narrowly missed her but she continued to eat her chocolate as if he had done nothing, which in her eyes it was. “You need to stay out of my business!” he ordered her, she simply glanced at him from the corner of her eye before replying “I wasn’t necessarily in your business considering we hardly even mentioned you or work, he’s a nice boy, I see why your so fond of him” Two hands grasped onto her arms tightly, pain washing through them, but she forced herself to remain still and look him in the eye “He’s important to my plan Joanna, I need him, we need him” “I did nothing to warrant him from getting farther away from you, you yourself are doing a grand job at that however” Tyrell let her go with a large forced exhale as he scrubbed his face with his hand, “Don’t see him anymore” he told her quietly, dangerously, and she narrowed her eyes at him before replying shrilly “Sure” he looked her sternly in the eyes before turning on his heel and marching to the shower. She smirked behind his back, the word ‘sure’ was nothing more than an empty promise, words and handshakes were nothing but empty promises. Words on paper signed with blood, however, were the most significant.   
So once she heard the water running she grabbed her phone and quickly sent out a text, it responded not twenty minutes later and she smiled smugly at it. Looks as if she had another date with Mr. Alderson. 

It was all a part of the plan of course when they stepped into Tyrell’s favorite restaurant; where he so happened to be having a meeting at the moment. Elliot was fidgeting beside her and she momentarily felt bad for him, he was probably completely unaware of Tyrell’s rather inappropriate but mildly amusing feelings for him, but this wasn’t a plan to get him uncomfortable, it was to get Tyrell cornered. And she had, because not even ten minutes later as they sat down and began to order she felt a tight hand grasp on to her shoulder and Tyrell’s voice speaking smoothly from behind her. “Joanna, Elliot, what are you two doing here?” “Uh…” Elliot stumbled but she quickly covered for him “I was craving Italian food, Mr. Alderson here was happy to accompany me” They both looked at Elliot, who offered a small smile with a grimace, before Tyrell took a seat right in between them.   
“Joanna, I’m having a meeting right now, now’s not the time for your childish games” he spat quietly so only she heard. She easily laid down her menu and gestured to the waiter, ordering her food quickly and glancing at Elliot; who stumbled through his own. When he was distracted she laid her hand casually on Tyrell’s thigh and leaned forward to whisper in his ear “I like him, I guess I’m now a threat as well” before leaning away and removing her hand, casually thanking in her head that they’re in public because she had a distinct feeling that if they weren’t she would’ve got slapped right across the face. 

Tyrell’s face looked as if he swallowed a lemon and she quickly masked her chuckle by drinking the offered water, Elliot- the sweet innocent boy- looked completely confused and she felt pity for him once again because now there’s not just one, but two predators after him as he unknowingly became the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Joanna Wellick is a pain in the ass, a pain in the ass who I so happen to enjoy watching for some odd reason. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and whatever else is loved, I hope you enjoyed ^0^


End file.
